Divine Intervention
by OmniPharoah
Summary: Pikachu is dying. However, Arceus comes to offer Ash a way to save Pikachu. In return, Arceus wants Ash and Pikachu to complete a mission for him. Smarter/Better Ash, Ash x Harem


**Ladies and gentlemen, I am back, with yet another story. I apologize greatly for my long absence, but I had forgotten my log-in for a very long time. This is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a long time. **

**In regards to this story, this is basically a "Back-to-the-beginning-with-changes" kind of thing. I have the major plot points thought out already, but before I post anymore, I want to get other peoples opinions on this prologue. If people like it, and wish for me to continue, I most definitely shall, but I will do it differently than my other stories. As opposed to writing a chapter at a time, and then publishing each one, and inevitably losing my motivation to write, I will write up entire arcs at a time, and publish all the chapters within that arc all at once. **

**This is also a story in which Ash will be older, smarter and all around better than he is in the anime. It is also going to be an Ash/harem fic, with lots of smut. If that's not your thing, please move along.**

**Lastly, whether I write more on this will be up to you guys. If you like it, please leave me reviews. Reviews ALWAYS help me to be more motivated in writing. If you don't like it, well, you can leave a review, or not. But please, kindly, enjoy this prologue of my new story: "Divine Intervention". **

_Divine Intervention_

_Prologue_

On top a cliff overlooking the ocean, with the sun sinking below the horizon, there knelt a young man, about seventeen years old. In his arms, he cradled a small, electric rodent. However, instead of the bright yellow that its fur once was, patches were missing, and its fur was graying. It's breathing was shallow, and labored. However, in its dying moments, the Pikachu still looked up at its human partner, Ash Ketchum, with love and affection in its eyes. Ash couldn't help himself. Tears dropped from his face onto the yellow rodent, while his lips trembled and his shoulders shuddered.

"It's too soon. It's too soon for you to go, Pikachu. Please… don't leave me…" cried Ash.

"Its body is too old, Ash Ketchum. Its spirit and will are strong, but Pikachus body cannot continue," said a new voice.

Ash and Pikachu looked up. Hovering in front of them, glowing in the evening sky, with a white body with four legs, and an elongated head, as well as a distinctive yellow ring around its midsection. But the feature that stood out most was its red eyes, so deep, if one looked closely, you could see all the galaxies in creation in them, with more being created all the time.

"Arceus…" breathed Ash, in awe that the literal God of their universe has presented itself to him. "No offense, but what are you doing here? Are you here to help Pikachu?!"

Arceus looked at Ash for a moment before replying. "In a way. The two of you have saved the world more times than can reasonably be expected, even from the most heroic of beings. I have come to make the two of you an offer."

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other confusedly before returning their gaze to the Creator. "Will it save Pikachu?"

"Mostly, yes."

"Mostly?" asked Ash.

Arceus almost seemed to sigh before clarifying. "As I said before, Pikachus body cannot continue living. I have been watching you for a long time, Ash Ketchum. I know that the one called N, along with his partner, the embodiment of truth, Reshiram, bestowed upon you, the Dark Stone. It is a critical item to the mission I want to give to you."

"The Dark Stone? What about it? N gave it to me, but didn't say what it was for. How will it help me in your mission?"

"For now, that's all I can tell you. If you choose to take the mission, I can explain more. All I can tell you in this moment, is that I need you, Pikachu and the Dark Stone, to return back in time to correct many imbalances in the world. I can only entrust this to you."

After a moment of thought, with a small, encouraging smile from Pikachu, Ash nodded, and spoke again to Arceus. "OK. We'll accept your mission, Lord Arceus."

"Thank you, Ash Ketchum. Now, we must act quickly to set the stage," replied Arceus as his eyes glowed a deep red. Once the light receded from Arceus eyes, Ash felt a tugging in his backpack. Using one arm to pull it off, while still holding Pikachu, he unzipped it, and the Dark Stone floated out, and into the air, off to the side of Arceus. At the same time, three portals opened up, one blue, one pink, and one black. From the portals came three of the other PokeGods. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, respectively the Gods of Time, Space and Death.

Lastly, in a flash of pale pink light, a small, flying pink cat appeared, accompanied by a small gray floating body, with a large yellow head and its eyes closed. They are Mew and Uxie.

Ash and Pikachu looked around with wide eyes, in shock and awe of all the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon that had suddenly appeared. Before Ash could say anything else, Pikachu started coughing violently, immediately drawing Ashs attention back to the dying electric rodent.

"PIKACHUUUU!" cried Ash.

Mew and Uxie, easily being the smallest of all the new arrivals, floated down towards the crying boy and the his Pokemon partner. Mew wrapped its long, silky tail around Ash's shoulders, trying to offer comfort. Meanwhile, Uxie placed its head next to Pikachus.

"The time is now. Everyone, take your positions," commanded Arceus.

Dialga and Palkia touched down on the ground on either side of Ash, while Arceus and Giratina and the Dark Stone remained in the air. The large, pearl-like jewel on Palkias right shoulder began to glow. The space around them changed. All of a sudden, aside from their cliff, the entire world seemed to shift, upside down. The stars were below them, and the Earth above.

"Where are we?" asked Ash.

"We are in the Reverse World," said Arceus, absent-mindedly, as Giratina shifted into a serpentine-like form, while its black wings morphed into tentacles. "The time is almost upon us. Uxie, Giratina, be ready…"

In Ash's arms, Pikachus breathing so light, Ash couldn't tell whether or not Pikachu was still alive. At that time, Uxie moved in front of Pikachus face, and opened its eyes for the first time in centuries. They glowed a blinding white light, and after gazing into Uxie's eyes, so did Pikachus. Within seconds, the light flowed out of Pikachus eyes, and formed a small orb of light, which began to orbit around Uxie. Uxie floated up next to Arceus, and Giratina lowered its head, opening the yellow cover from in front of its mouth. As it drew closer to the body of Pikachu, the halves of the cover closed lightly around the shoulders of Pikachu. With one last shuddering breath, Pikachus body finally gave out. Giratina lifted its head, but instead of carrying Pikachus body, it held a ghostly form of Pikachu, still in its prime, though its eyes were closed. Keeping Pikachus soul in its grip, Giratina also floated up to Arceus, who was in the process of manipulating the Dark Stone.

The Dark Stone began to spin slowly, and Uxie moved towards it, telekinetically placing the orb of light it had pulled from Pikachu, and placing it into the Dark Stone. For a brief moment, the Stone glowed with a yellow light, and then began to spin faster. Uxie backed away, in order to give Giratina space. As Giratina approached the spinning Dark Stone, Pikachus soul began to elongate, and thin out, into seemingly a wisp of smoke. The Dark Stone sped up, pulling the soul of Pikachu into it.

The Dark Stone spun faster and faster, giving off a black and yellow aura. It grew bigger and bigger, until it was as large as Palkia. Then its shape changed. It became a large, bi-pedal dragon, with large flat wings, and forearms with black plates covering the clawed hands of the dragon. It had a large, cylindrical-pyramid shaped tail. Arceus hovered above the new dragon.

"Zekrom, the Embodiment of Ideals, has been reborn. Being that it has slumbered as the Dark Stone for centuries, I have had Uxie and Giratina implant the memories and soul of your Pikachu into Zekrom, so that their personalities will merge, and Pikachu will continue to live on. But now, there is one more step that must be taken, before we can send you both into the past," declared Arceus.

Mew, who Ash had nearly forgotten about while watching the other pokemon work, nuzzled its plushy head against Ashs face, before flying to Zekrom, and giving it a playful little kiss. At once, Zekrom began to change shape again, while floating back towards Ash. It shrank down, and as Ash reached for it, he realized what was happening. Zekrom had been transformed by Mew into a Pikachu. But very distinctively different. Pikachu, or Zekrom, or whatever it was now, was black, with red eyes, like Zekrom. The cheek pouches as well as the stripes on Pikachu/Zekroms back, and the base of the lightning bolt shaped tail, were all an electric blue color.

"Pikkaaaa!" cried the merged pokemon in delight, sounding much stronger than it had in years. With a shout of excitement, Ash hugged the black Pikachu to him, his happiness unable to be contained.

"Well buddy, I can't really call you Pikachu anymore. But how does 'Pikom' sound?" laughed Ash.

Pikom nodded, happy that both of its sides were being acknowledged with the new name.

Arceus descended and touched down on the ground in front of Ash and Pikom, and the world began to right itself as Palkia brought them back to where they originally were.

Arceus nodded to Uxie, Mew, Palkia and Giratina. Knowing their jobs were done, all four left, knowing that the Creator still had important business with Ash.

"Ash Ketchum and Pikom. Your new journey is about to begin. The world you will be sent back to will be almost an alternative to this one, as Dialga and I have gone back to correct some of the imbalances. Are you ready to embark on your new quest?" asked Arceus.

Immediately, the two nodded.

"Very well. Your new journey awaits!"

And with that declaration, the diamond-like jewel on Dialgas chest began to glow, opening a portal that sucked Ash and Pikom deep inside. Before closing, they heard Arceus speaking once more to them.

"Good luck to you both. Fear not, the future, for I am watching over you."

Then everything went black.


End file.
